


Sand

by Billi0n (Black_Frost_Iron)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Frost_Iron/pseuds/Billi0n
Summary: Instead of Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon found Lyanna in her bed. He makes a promise that will change the Seven Kingdoms forever.





	1. Prologue

Arthur Dayne was the last of the three to fall. He had reached these lands accompanied by ten good men, but he was the only one still standing when the Sword in the Morning fell to the ground. He had defeated Ser Arthur single-handly, but he could not feel any pride or joy about that - only despair as a foreing cry cut through the air.  
  
The knight had been more difficult to kill than the prince, faster and more gracious, and he had left him some injuries which pierced through his skin as he made it to the top of the tower, where a woman's voice was full of anguish. Nothing else mattered then, not the smell of blood from the Kingsguard who had been guarded the woman kidnapped by the prince. Lyanna. Lyanna, who was lying on a bed on a pool of her own blood.  
  
There was another woman, small and brown-haired, probably dornish. She was holding something and handed it to Lyanna, who pulled it against her body. Not it, a baby. Robert came closer, step by step, towards the only woman he had loved, and she looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Lyanna" He said. The name sounded foreign. Rhaegar Targaryen had died with that name on his lips and Robert had wanted to rip it from his lips, he had no right to call her, but truth to be told, neither did he "Don't fear, I will not hurt you."  
  
Lyanna looked to the small bump in her armas and Robert closed the distance which kept him away. The baby was full of blood, Lyanna's blood, but underneath he had her ivory skin and the little hair he had was dark, almost black. There was nothing about the silver prince in the babe, he was all Lyanna.  
  
"Please· Lyanna's voice sounded weak, as if it took all her strenght to bring it out "Robert, if you ever felt any love for me, you won't hurt him."  
  
Robert held the woman's hand and looked towards the dornish girl.  
  
"There is too much blood" Robert said. The dornish nodded slowly.  
  
"There is nothing else that can be done" She said.  
  
"There must be another way." Robert insisted stubbornly "Lyanna, we'll go back to King's Landing, you and I, as it should always have been."  
  
"Did you kill Rhaegar?" She asked. Robert nodded, at least that he did. He avenged Lyanna, killed the man who kidnapped her, but it didn't seem to please her. She let go of a pained sigh "He is the only thing that's left of me. He will be an orphan, Robert, you have to promise me you won't hurt him."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Promise me, Robert" Lyanna said, trying to hold onto the hand Robert was offering "Promise you will take care of him."  
Robert frowned, feeling a knot on his throat. That child was the result of Rhaegar's rape. Surely Lyanna couldn't ask this much of him.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
"Jon" Lyanna answered "Like Jon Arryn and Jon Stark. It's a strong name."  
  
"A good name" He admitted. Lyanna looked at him, expectantly and with shiny eyes from the tears she was holding. Robert realised then that he, too, was crying and looked at the child again. He looked so innocent... He would be Jon Sand, an innocent child with Lyanna's hair. What kind of monster had he become to even consider hurting a newborn child? "I will make sure Jon grows strong and healthy."  
  
Then Lyanna smiled and the pressure over his hand relaxed. Lyanna kissed her son's forehead and the babe began to cry for the first time since Robert had entered the room. Lyanna didn't move again and Robert cried over her dead body along with the babe until he felt his cheeks were dry and he run out of tears. Only then the dornish girl took the boy in her chest and fed him.  
"Who are you?" Robert asked.  
  
"I was asked to feed Jon" The girl explained "my child died so my breasts produce milk, but no other child will eat it. My name is Wylla."  
  
"Good" Robert said "if someone asks you are Jon's mother and I am his father."  
  
The girl nodded. She was young, probably the same age as Robert, but she wasn't particularly beautiful. Although maybe no woman would have looked beautiful then, with Lyanna's bloody corpse still warm.  
  
"Where will we go?" Wylla asked.  
  
Robert closed his eyes. His horse was waiting, but he was not sure it could carry them both. Besides, he couldn't leave the dead behind.  
  
"Starfall."

  



	2. Clarisse I

Clarisse I

King's Landing was a place she would never get used to. Clarisse had lived there for fourteen years, but even though she was still foreign to the place, and she would probably be so for the rest of her live. There were few things she had grown to love in that stranger's city and all of them seemed still incredible.

Robert Baratheon, as an example. Clarisse hadn't really known the man before he showed up in her house with a babe in his arms and asked - more like begged - for her help. There had been another woman who had fed Jon during his firsts days, but the girl had died and Robert had been desperate. Clarisse never thought that her daughter's death would be good for anyone, but it had made it possible that she took care of Jon instead. The little Jon Sand was another of the things she had never though she'd grown to love, but the boy was hard not to love. Not many were close enough to him to discover that, maybe because of his nature, or because of Cersei, who had always made Jon feel guilty for his own existence and so he had taken the custom of lurking in the shadows. It was good for the king's wife, but not for her, who was in charge of looking for him.

Unlike his father, brothels were not a place where you could find the boy, but the Red Keep was out of question as well. He used to find other places to get lost, he liked wandering around the streets and singing for the commoners. Jon had a natural talent for singing, as Clarisse had discovered when he was just a voy. She had always sung to him the same songs she had heard as a child... until one day he began to repeat them and from that day on he was the one in charge of all the singing, as not a thousand mermaids would have been able to compete against him. Jon wanted to play the harp, but Robert had completely refused and forbade him to sing inside the Keep. Clarisse could understand the king, but she still thought it would have been good for him. Jon was good with the sword, but he didn't enjoy like he did with his voice, therefore the boy had found an easy solution to his father's ban: singing in the streets. Robert had thought that the little boy wouldn't dare to escape and merge between the smallfolk, but he was clearly wrong. Jon either didn't see the risk in his actions or he didn't care. At least he was usually accompanied by Ser Barristan. That wasn't something the king had ordered, but the old knight enjoyed listening to the boy and he usually skipped his many tasks to ensure Jon was safe. Clarisse found them that time at the bottom of Rhaenys Hill, with more than twenty people surrounding him. She waited until the song was finished - Jenny of Oldstones - and then she took the boy by his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Clarisse!" He even had the guts to look annoyed "We left the money there, I must pick it." 

"I already did so, my prince" Ser Barristan came to them and Clarisse frowned on him upon hearing the title. The Kingsguard insisted on calling Jon a prince, even though Cersei had clearly threatened anyone who heard the word with cutting his head. Jon was a bastard, he wasn't allowed to pose a threat to Robert's pure and blonde bloodline. 

"Good - Jon smiled, relieved" I had promised Gwyn I'd take it to her. 

Clarisse frowned. Sometimes there was too Stark in Jon than she'd like, and honour was one of those things. If Jon had promised to do something, he would, even if it cost him his life - and by this rate she was sure that one day it would. Jon had given Gwyn money many times, it was something the people appreciated, but it wasn't something usual. Ser Barristan and Clarisse accompanied Jon as he headed to Flea Bottom. Gwyn was a young girl, but she doubted Jon had an interest in her - she was really short and lacked a few teeth, not to mention her body was almost the one of a young boy, probably because she wasn't well fed. Jon probably felt pity and that was why he promised to help. Clarisse didn't have the heart to stop him because she knew that if Jon didn't give her the money she, and many other children in Flea Bottom, wouldn't eat that day. 

While Jon talked to the poor girl, Clarisse faced Ser Barristan. 

"You shouldn't encourage him" It wasn't the first time they spoke about it. Ser Barristan was set on picturing the prince who had been his friend in Jon, even if Clarisse had insisted on him being wrong. The knight was too clever for his own good. 

"I don't encourage him" Ser Barristan argued "But we both know that it is better that I come with him. The people know and love him, but that doesn't mean some won't try to take advantage of his good heart. Besides, Jon won't stop singing just because the king forbade it, it's a gift from the gods." 

"His father" Clarisse insisted "Not the king, his father, Ser. You aren't helping him by pretending he is a dragon reborn. He is not a prince, and you are filling his head with ideas that could put the realm in danger... and his life."

"The dates don't match" Ser Barristan shrugged "Protecting him is my job, as the son of the king. That's all I'm doing." 

Clarisse sighed. Someday, when everything exploded, Ser Barristan would be the one to blame. 

"Aunt Clarisse" Jon's voice interrupted their conversation "we are ready to head back."

She nodded. She wasn't used to Jon calling her 'Aunt' yet. For many years, he had called her mother and she had allowed it, until Cersei listened and mocked Jon for that. Jon had come to her crying asking about the matter. Jon was around eight at that time, old enough to understand that she and him didn't look alike at all. Maybe the hair could have been explained on Robert's account, but there was no excuse for the eyes. Clarisse had to admit that she wasn't his mother, and she said instead that her sister had been his mother, who died shortly after his birth. Jon was sad to learn Clarisse wasn't his mother, but he brightened after hearing her tales. From that day on, Jon had called her aunt. It wasn't as beautiful as mother, but it would suffice. She knew that in his heart, Jon still saw her as a mother and, after fourteen years raising the boy, she also saw him as her son. 

By the time they arrived at the Red Keep, it was complete and utter chaos. Ser Barristan ran to join his mates. Clarisse took Jon to his bed. 

"Wait here until I come for you" she commanded.

"I'm not a boy anymore!" he complained.

"You aren't, but you will obey me." 

That said, Clarisse went to the throne room. Robert was sitting there - which she took as something good at first. But the king had tears in his eyes. She hadn't seen the man cry since the day he had come after her.

"What happened, Your Grace?" Worry in her voice.

"I must leave for Winterfell" He said "Jon Arryn is dead."


	3. Jon I

\- I don't understand, father. Why can't I join you?

\- I need you to take care of the Keep - his father smiled kindly - How can I rely on the others to do it? Ser Barristan will stay with you, you have nothing to fear. 

Jon wasn't so sure about that. Life had never been safe in the Red Keep and Jon had suffered a good number of 'accidents' in his life. As a bastard, he knew he didn't have a say in the matter, but he didn't want to be the only one to stay while his father went to such an interesting place as Winterfell. Besides, his father often spoke of Lyanna Stark... and he himself had heard some tales. He wished to meet the family of that woman and see the place where she had been raised.

\- It's just, I want to see the North - he tried to press a bit. He knew his father had almost no patience and even if he was usually a bit more permissive with him, he would get angry all the same if Jon was too pushy - I have been considering for a while about joining the Night's Watch. I would prefer the Kingsguard, of course, but I don't know if I'm good enough. This would be an opportunity to see the Wall. 

\- You're young, Jon - the king was reassured on his decision - You will have enough time to see the Wall and join any celibate institution you want, but you must live first, father some bastards and those things. It's high time you visit a brothel. I know you have some trips outside the Keep, but I suppose they're not for that reason.

Jon felt his cheeks get red in embarrassment.

\- I promised a friend I would give her some money - he explained - I didn't steal from the treasury, I swear it. I earned it myself.

\- Going against my ban of singing, yes, I know that as well, even if I just ignore it - Jon blushed even more and looked to his feet - I have always been too soft on you, haven't I? - When Jon looked up, his father was smiling at him - You are a good lad, Jon, that's why I trust you here. If you want to meet Starks, you will have your chance soon enough. I plan on asking my friend Ned to take Jon Arryn's place.

Jon frowned a bit. The news about Jon's death had been sad for him. That man had given him his name and his love as well. His wife was completely mad and the little Robin hadn't been more friendly with him than with his other siblings, but Jon had almost been like a second father. He had shielded him from Cersei's anger whenever she decided Jon had done something wrong, he had taught him how to read and had spoiled Jon with gifts his father never though about - books, clothes, even one sword when he turned eleven. He would miss Lord Arryn very much.

His whole life, Jon had been a lucky man. He had all those things the other bastards didn't and the only reason he could think about was that his mother had been special. Clarisse had told him that she sang like him and had seduced his father like that, and for that reason his voice made his father sad and didn't want to hear him. Jon wanted to believe that story, better than the one which said that Jon looked like his father's dead old love, Lyanna Stark. In any case, he wasn't going to get the chance to check that one, so there was little use in lamenting. 

\- I wish you good fortune in your trip, then, Your Grace - Jon said with a small bow and turned to leave.

\- Jon - his father called him before leaving the room - I don't want you to think that I am ashamed of you. I'll take you to Winterfell someday, maybe even the Vale. You have a sister there. But it wouldn't be well seen if I took you along with the royal family.

\- I understand, father - Jon nodded - I would love to meet my sister someday.

Besides Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, the only other sibling he had met was Edric Storm, when they visited Storm's End. At the beginning, Jon had been annoyed at the boy because he looked a lot more like his dad than him, but Edric was a boy close in age to him and more cheerful than Joffrey, so as soon as he played with him the anger disappeared. Renly, Stannis and his father looked a lot like each other, but Joffrey, Jon and Edric didn't look more alike than a dog and a bird. At least Jon had grown up with two real brothers in Tommen and Myrcella. He wasn't as close to them as he would have wanted because Cersei made a fuss whenever she found them speaking to each other, but they were always kind to him and saw him as an older brother, not as a servant like Joffrey did. That's why he went to say farewell to them and he had kept some money, even if it was a bit selfish, to buy them each a token to carry: a necklace with a stag for Myrcella and a marble of dragonbone for Tommen, to play with Ser Pounce. He found them in Myrcella's chamber, with golden walls like the color of their hair. Both jumped when they saw Jon enter the room. Jon felt a sick pleasure knowing how it would anger Cersei if she ever found out her efforts had been vain with those two to make them hate him.

\- Are you coming with us? - Myrcella asked, hope in her eyes. Jon shook his head.

\- Father wants me here to take care of the Red Keep - he said - We don't want anyone sneaking in, right?

Both refused with really serious eyes and Jon had to smile at them. He put his hands forward.

\- I have brought you something so that you won't miss me - he opened his palms and gave them their presents. Myrcella seemed delighted, but Tommen frowned.

\- I'm going to miss you even if you give me a present - he complained. Jon hugged them both.

\- We'll be together soon enough, and father says the Starks are gentle, maybe you'll make some friends.

That seemed to cheer them up a bit. Whenever they went to Storm's End, they weren't allowed to speak to Edric, so the only person of their age they had met was their cousin Shireen. And even if their mother was surprisingly loving with them, their father had never paid them many attention.

\----------

The next morning, Jon had to see how a big part of his family departed. He would miss his father, Myrcella and Tommen, but he was happy to be away from Cersei and Joffrey. As time had flown, both had focused their lives in making Jon's a living hell. He wouldn't dare to complain, so he tried to endure it as he could when Joffrey made him fight The Hound or when Cersei humilliated him in front of the servants, but he well deserved a break. He was sad, though, that Varys and Littlefinger had stayed in the city. There wasn't any reason to send them to Winterfell, but Jon didn't want to stay with them. He knew he was being manipulated by them, even if he tried to avoid it, and Varys had always behaved strangely around Jon. The Spider loved knowing things, but he didn't know as many things about Jon as he wanted. He, as a child, had told him the same tales he had heard about his mother Wylla, but that hadn't been enough for him and was set on looking closely after him. Jon thought it stupid. Anyone who knew him could see that he was no Daemon Blackfyre. What would be the surname of a legitimated Baratheon? Blackfury? It sounded silly. Although he did think his father would have gave him a sword of valyrian steel before handing it to Joffrey, mainly because the prince would use it to chop the smallfolks' heads while Jon would feed them. 

Nevertheless, Jon had to admit he was wrong. To think he had felt manipulated before... His uncle Stannis had fled to Dragonstone upon hearing the news of Jon Arryn's death, his father was absent and there was no Hand of the King, which meant everyone relied on Renly - and now Jon, it appeared - to make decisions. He had even been forced to take a seat in the Small Council, even if he had insisted on Ser Barristan being better for the job. 

\- Does my father endure this every day? - Jon asked Renly after their first meeting. Littlefinger had presented over twenty issues which required the crown's money, but the arks were empty, so Jon didn't have an answer for him. Varys had whispered in his ear and Jon had obeyed, but that made him feel like a stupid pawn. Renly had laughed after his question.

\- The king hasn't set a foot on our meetings for years - he replied - He says he would rather drink while we count the money.

\- I wish there was any money to count - Jon rolled his eyes - I thought the Mad King had left the arks full.

Renly only shrugged.

\- Your father has had many years to empty them - he put a hand over Jon's shoulder - Don't worry, Jon, no one expects you to make great decisions, they just want to justify themselves to somebody. 

Jon already knew that, but he wanted to be better than was expected of him. The thing is - he had no idea of how. Renly smiled at him and left him alone. Then, he had a marvelous idea, he knew exactly what he needed to cheer up. Jon left to find his best friend, who was in the courtyard.

\- Ser Barristan! - The old knight stopped training when he heard him and focused on Jon. He approached the young man and bowed - I have an idea. Now that my father is not around, his bans should not be applied - Ser Barristan arched an eyebrow and Jon answered with a mischievous grin - How about you teach me how to play the harp? You know how to do it, do you not?

\- I know how it is done, although I can't do it myself - the knight admitted - But, my prince, do you consider it is wise? Your father would not like to know you disobey him in his absence.

\- It is what I have always wanted - he insisted - and when father comes back I won't be able to learn, he will hear about it and get angry again. Please, Ser, you always say I am your prince, then do this favor to me. 

Ser Barristan smiled with complicity and Jon knew he had won with that.

\- We will meet in the godswood at nightfall, no one will look for us there - Ser Barristan said - But first, you must beat me with the sword, my prince.

He threw Jon a wooden sword, which he caught in the air. Jon arched an eyebrow.

\- I hope that when you say beat, you mean stand up without falling for two minutes - Jon replied. His friend smiled and then the fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a bit long. I just can't get enough Jon and Ser Barristan interactions. Please tell me your thoughts and correct any grammar mistakes (English is not my mother tongue)


	4. Robert

Lyanna's face of stone did nothing to portray the true beauty of the woman. Robert would have forgotten her real face years ago, if not because of Jon. There were little parts of Jon's face which disrupted the perfect replica, like the shape of his nose, or the arch of his eyebrows, but everything else was exactly the same as the face Robert had loved long ago. Especially those grey eyes... That look of steel that could turn the world upside down. 

Robert himself had made sure the remains of his sister would get to Ned, years ago, when he saw her die in that damned tower. Jon was all he had left of that woman and now he was condemned to live with Cersei Lannister.

They had spent too long in Winterfell. Robert was missing Jon and he feared for him - he always did, with those filthy worms, Pycelle or Varys wandering around him, waiting for the boy or Robert to make a mistake. If they hadn't discovered his secret in all those years, they shouldn't do it now, but what if they knew and hid it? What if any of them decided to kill Jon so he didn't pose a threat? Robert knew that even if he was a bastard, many thought that his way of treating the boy was creating a Daemon, but Robert knew it wasn't like that. In that aspect, he was also like Lyanna, a free boy, not made for the throne and its duties, just like Robert himself.

Their leave had been delayed due to the fall of one of Ned's children, but Robert was pushing his friend now. They needed to leave to put Robert at ease. He just went to the crypts to say farewell to Lyanna. He might never see her again, though he would like to bring her son before her someday. Even if he couldn't tell the truth to Jon, he could show him his mother's stoney face. Would he suspect if he saw her? He was a clever boy, he would notice the similarities without a doubt. That was the reason he had called Ned.

\- Your Grace - said his old friend as he came to his side. Robert didn't dare to look him in the eye.

\- We will leave in the morrow - Ned only nodded - I have summoned you here because there is something you must know. I have hidden this from you for fifteen long years... but I won't be able to do so anymore. You will know as soon as you see.

\- What are you talking about, Robert? - At least he called him by his name this time. Maybe he wouldn't want to continue doing so when he discovered what he had hidden.

\- What do you know about my bastard? - Ned didn't need to ask which one. There was only a boy he had taken into the Red Keep, one for whom he had endured all Cersei's fury and had paid no attention to whomever advised him to send the boy away. 

\- You called him Jon - Ned answered - after Jon Arryn. I have heard other rumors, though, they can even reach the North. I have known for years... It doesn't matter anymore.

\- What do you mean?

\- Ashara is his mother - he muttered - You travelled to Starfall before sending me my sister's bones. I guess you took her son there and she killed herself, maybe you conceived him in Harrenhal and she couldn't bear it when you took him and brought her deceased brother home. Is that the story?

\- Gods, no - Robert shook his head vigorously - That's not the story at all. Ashara got pregnant at Harrenhal, but the babe she carried was not mine. It was Brandon and it was, in fact, a girl, a stillborn. 

Ned opened his big eyes. Everyone knew Ned had been infatuated by Ashara's beauty, but not that many knew she had actually been in love with his brother Brandon. That was something the very same Ashara had told him between tears when he had come to see her. 

\- Why didn't you tell me? - Ned accused. Robert just sighed. 

\- There was nothing you could do for the girl, or for Ashara, so it made no sense - Robert wanted to leave this topic. Ashara Dayne had died that day, she had thrown herself to the sea because she hadn't been able to face the reality of her situation - But this was not all you didn't know. There is a darker secret, one that might make you hate me, but you must understand I acted on his behalf.

\- On whose behalf? Your bastard's? - Robert nodded.

\- I didn't call him Jon just after Jon Arryn - he closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling. His best saved secret was about to be revealed. No one else knew, Ashara was the only one he had told that time, because he knew that with her the secret was well safe. He hadn't trusted the Kingsguard, even though Ser Barristan suspected, not even his sons, his wife or his brothers - In fact, I didn't even name him. His mother did, in honor to Jon Arryn... and Jon Stark. 

\- Why would his mother name him after a Stark? - Robert remained silent, letting his friend pull the strings together. The truth seemed to finally land on him and his eyes turned as cold as the name of his sword - You never told me the story of how Lyanna died. 

\- When I got to her, she was already dying, in a pool of her own blood. A fever was what took her. 

\- Childbith fever - It wasn't a question, but Robert felt compelled to nod - You should have told me! Gods... how is he? Does he look like her?

\- He is just the same as she was - Robert smiled fondly - Lyanna asked me to protect him, but I wouldn't have been able if he had had the silver hair and the purple eyes. But he didn't and now he looks like her more than I would have thought possible. 

His friend frowned at him.

\- I can understand why you did it - Ned said - He is a threat for you. Anyone who knows who he is could try to rebel in his name, but you could have told me, only me.

\- I almost did, during the Greyjoy rebellion - Robert admitted - but the fewer people who knew, the better. Not even he knows, although he suspects. That's part of the reason I didn't bring him here, I was scared he would inmediately guess it, although I would have brought him happily. Jon... he is a good lad. Something so good wouldn't have been born from me, so he is obviously Lyanna's. He is noble, honorable and kind. Half of the palace is in love with him. You should see how Ser Barristan follows him around as if he was the boy's shadow. He has the hateful habit of getting lost in the city while singing, that is one of the very few things in which he looks like Rhaegar. I forbade him to, but it was for nothing, he keeps singing but now he just flees. At least everything the boy ears he gives it to the poor so they can eat. You will love him, Ned, I have raised him well... I couldn't do it otherwise, he looks like her too much to be able of not to love him.

Robert closed his mouth. He felt free after sharing all that, he had always thought that those words would die with him. But it was certainly better for Ned to hear the news from his friend, even if a bit late, than to find out once he heard his nephew in the streets. Besides, Robert was beginning to doubt the secret would remain so for a long time. The citizens of King's Landing still remembered fondly the silver prince who would play the harp for them and they saw in Jon his living memory. 

Ned, on the contrary as he would have expected, hugged him without a word. Robert returned the embrace, he had been holding himself for too long. Those Starks were always right in the end, and Robert was feeling that winter had come for him after the death of Jon Arryn.

\- I am sure Lyanna would have been proud - Ned said, kindly. Robert was relieved he understood, he should have known Ned would. He was always a better man than he, stern and somber, but also intelligent and good deep inside. All those years with Jon had been difficult, looking at him and seeing his ghosts, but at least now he had a friend with whom he could share his burden - I cannot wait to meet my nephew. He sounds like an interesting young man.

\- He is, Ned, he is...


	5. Jon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you have asked me to use "". I prefer the other style, but if it makes the story better for you then I'll change it for future chapters and I'll edit the previous ones as well. Thank you for any useful comments like that!

The skulls were at the same time beautiful and horrendous. Jon liked to imagine the beasts they had belonged to. He was glad that his father had decided to keep those dead dragons, they were true relics. Balerion's was the most impressive, without a trace of doubt. Jon, not being such a tall man, would have fit into the beast's jaws. It wasn't unusual for him to go sing down there, as his father would never look for him there, but there was something unsettling about the skulls. The sense of tranquility was what soothed him, but it was disturbed by distant steps which soon came closer to Jon. He hid before he was heard. 

"The wedding has been celebrated" He heard an unknown voice

"Good" Another man answered. Jon had heard this one before, although he wasn't sure as where. Jon placed his hand on his waist, he had brought an sword with him "Soon fire and blood will arrive in Westeros. I keep the boy under surveillance, but I haven't leant anything new."

"He must be" The first man said "The dragon has three heads"

"I believe it as well, my friend, but we must be cautious" 

Jon tried to come closer so he could make out who they were, but by the time he was able to reach them without making a scandal, one of them had vanished. He approached the other and put his sword against his neck. 

"Show your face" He ordered. The man giggled stupidly and Jon almost cut his flesh in warning.

"As you say, Your Grace" He put down his hood, revealing the chubby face of the Spider. Jon didn't move his sword after knowing who it was. 

"Who was the other man?"

"Illyrio is an old friend of mine" He sighed "He is the best spy I have across the Narrow Sea"

"What did he tell you about?" Jon arched an eyebrow. He might be honest, but Jon didn't trust the Spider. 

"About the wedding of Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo" Jon was a bit surprised about that. He withdrew a bit the sword "My prince, let me tell you the truth that has been hidden from you... How much do you know about the last Targaryen?"

Jon saved his sword back in the sheath, although he kept his hand there. The eunuch took his arm while they walked out of the dungeons. 

"My father killed prince Rhaegar" House Targaryen was no the most usual topic in the capital. Jon knew about his father's rebellion, but no more than any other kid who studied history with a maester "In the Battle of the Trident. Then Ser Jaime killed the mad king. Queen Rhaella died giving birth to a baby, whom escaped with the younger brother of Rhaegar."

"That is right" Varys nodded "Do you think your father likes the idea of Viserys Targaryen and his sister wandering around freely?" Jon shook his head, his father's hatred for the Targaryens was no secret "Exactly. That's why he has me to inform about their movements. What do you know about the prince's family? Do you know what happened with them?"

"They died"

"They were killed" Varys argued "and you are old enough to know hoe. Amory Lorch stabbed the girl, Rhaenys, more than fifty times. Ser Gregor Clegane smashed the head of young Aegon in front of his mother, then he raped him and he killed her. Or maybe it was the other way round?"

Varys gave him an unsettling smile, even though he had stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach hurt him for a moment.

"Your father wasn't the executor" Varys told him "He didn't even give the order, that was Tywin Lannister, but when Robert was presented the bodies he looked away and said he only saw dragonspawn. Only Eddard Stark complained about the butchery. There are more stories like this one, my prince... Have you ever wondered why Ser Barristan seems to hold you in such high steem?"

Jon frowned. He had indeed wondered, but he ended up thinking the guard liked his music and his personality, nothing else. 

"Ser Barristan was a close friend of Prince Rhaegar" The Spider explained "and the dragon prince had the strange custom of leaving the keep to play his harp for the smallfolk. It is said that he used that scheme to trick Lyanna Stark in Harrenhal"

Jon felt even sicker then. A Targaryen who played the harp as well... he could understand why his father had been categorical in his prohibition. Now he regretted not having obeyed.

"All of us have our secrets, Jon Sand" Varys came close to him and put a hand on his shoulder "These are just some. That aunt of yours... She is delightful, isn't she? That color of her hair... too red, I would say. And those purple eyes. It's no wonder she covers her face with a veil, few people would forget a face like that."

"What do you mean?" Clarisse couldn't be another lie. She was his aunt. She had spoken about his mother all he had asked to. Clarisse would not lie to him like that, she had always loved him. 

"Be cautious, my prince, and only trust your allies" Varys bowed his head slightly "I know many things, but many things I don't. When I am sure, you will hear of me, Your Grace"

The Spider made sure he wasn't going to fall and then retired with a small bow. Jon was fine, but he found it hard to breathe. He had always known Varys was dangerous, but only then could he begin to fathom how much.


End file.
